The Internet and networks in general are infested with numerous malicious actors that use various forms of malware to damage computers, steal data and intellectual property, interrupt communications, extort businesses and individuals, and steal personal data and money, among other nefarious acts. Thus, numerous different mechanisms have been designed and developed to detect, identify, block, prevent, mitigate and otherwise thwart such malware. As such defensive technologies have advanced the bad actors have developed new malware to continue with their malicious acts. Thus, there is an ongoing and continuous need to improve the ability to detect malicious network threats, identify the bad actors, and/or mitigate the effects of such threats, and eliminate such threats, among other goals.